The Life of Big Macintosh
by Marrishtoa
Summary: At first he seems dull, but is there more to the stallion some know as Big Macintosh
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

THE WHITE ROOM

It was an early fall when a colt by the name of Macintosh was born in the small town of Appleloosa by two young lovers named Honey Crisp a slighty shy steady and calm pegasus and a tall stallion who started an apple farm in appleloosa his name was Elstar a tall brown stallion built for heavy duty jobs on the farm. The two sat quietly in the white room waiting patiently for the nurse to bring the newborn colt out, minutes seemed like hours for the couple in the white room, suddenly a tall lanky mule busted through the door shouting as a tall colt was bustling in his arms, kicking and screaming the colt jumped out of the arms of the mule onto the floor standing perfectly a weird feat for a newborn to do, the doctor rolled his eyes "Hes been dOiNg tHiS alL MorNIng Its liKE he WantS thE AtTENtiOn Or is Just WANting to get Back To You I REALLY don't kNow…" the mule said in an annoying tone and stomped off " enjOy The TroUbLE YoU Two anD GoOD luCk". Honey blew her breath as she layed in the bed with her wings spread sweating from the birth "El are you there?" she said worriedly " yes dear." The tall stallion said " What does he look like?" she said looking at the roof. "He has my build, but it seems like he has your green eyes dear." He sighed "Well, we have responsibilities now dear, can you bring me some water, I'm thirsty." She groaned in a sheepish voice. The stallion nodded and brought over a small bucket containing a gallon of water for the beautiful pegasus as carefully as he could " Here you go dear," he said leaning over with the bucket of water and placing it down beside her " hopefully you won't be thirsty now." He said looking at the ground.

"El… when are we going to be home with our baby?" Honey said with a slight annoyance in her tone. " I don't know dear, soon enough hopefully." He said looking down on the newborn " I can't wait to be with my new son, I can't wait to grow up with him." And it wouldn't be long until that was so.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright so last chapter was short, and I am terribly sorry so to make it up I will write a good few chapters today, if I am not interrupted, probably a good three or two or maybe just one but you can't tell me what to do DUR HUR HUR HUR HUR HUR. JK ILL MAKE TWO._

CHAPTER TWO

The appleloosa years

A little while later when Macintosh was close to two his mother honey crisp was yet again pregnant and he sat quietly in a small waiting room with his dad, they sat quietly in the middle of the night just staring at the ground waiting for news of the new baby, if the new baby was a girl they would name her Applejack if it was a new boy they would name him Honeycomb. Suddenly a short filly appeared around the corner and said to Elstar "Sir, I believe you would like to see this." the nurse said "Oh she's given birth already?" Elstar asked politely "No sir she actually wants you by her side when she does and right now she is giving birth." the stallion rushed past the nurse and down the hallway to the room of his wife dragging his son behind him, he came to see that she was panting heavily and with every pant he became excited and worried at the same time. He wasn't sure of what was to come of the newborn so far Mac had turned out to be quite a good personality, he was quiet, honest, and did whatever he was told to do to be perfectly honest they hardly even knew if he was hurt because he almost never cried, this probably coming from his grandfathers speech on tears, Elstar remembered the speech and dreaded his son having to hear the " Man " speech.

**NOW SON AH WANTS YA TO LISTEN CLEAR AND LISTEN WELL TO MY WORDS. EVERY STALLION AND MARE IN THE APPLE FAMILY IS TOUGH AND HARD-WORKING, WHATEVER YA WANTS TA DO NEXT IS YOUR CHOICE BUT YOU GOT TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE UNDER AUTHORITY AND GUIDANCE, IF YOU FEAR DURING THESE TIMES GUIDANCE IS BUT A MEER SPEC OF DUST TO YOU. NO TEARS NO FEARS, NEVER CRY STAND UP TALL AND RAISE YOUR HEAD FOR YOUR LIFE AND UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE AN APPLE FAMILY MEMBER NOW. AND WE ALL LOVE YA. AND THESE LAST YEARS I GOT AINT LONG SO MAKE EM GOOD AND BE HAPPY AND KEEP YOUR HEAD UP.**

He had remembered the speech like it was yesterday, but Elstar stood beside his son standing tall and feared every second of it, but that was for his wife wasn't that okay? I wouldn't suppose not, as a matter of fact grandpa wouldn't have either would he so Elstar took to fearing and worrying for the first time, ever… "Is she gonna be okay, doc?" Elstar said worriedly "I believe so, to be perfectly truthful there is nothing to be worried about. She is just showing signs of a regu-" the doctor was cut off with the Pegasus screaming " GAH, ELSTAR GET IN HERE!" the Pegasus screamed in annoyance " HURRY!" Elstar rushed into the delivery room and leaned over Honey Crisp "Everything is gonna be alright dear ah'm here for ya." This time Elstar used a different accent to calm Honey Crisp. "NO ITS NOT THE BABY IS COMING!" she screamed in agony. Right then nurses busted into the room with the doctor following.

It took only a few minutes for the newborn mare to come, and like they said her name was Applejack a light orange coated pony, it came to be the only thing her and Macintosh had in common was truthfulness other than that Applejack didn't like physical labor or chores and was always getting into trouble because of this. It was several years later and yet another sibling was born into the family and her name was Apple Bloom, about this time Mac was about 14 years old and Applejack was 12 years old the three were constantly spending time with each other and when Macintosh and Elstar farmed there wasn't much the family could do to keep the newborn from crying she would constantly try to open the door but she couldn't, so she went to crying. The work done on the farm wasn't always hard but in words it was "tough" as Elstar had said before. Other than work there was little to do on the small farm so Mac went to reading and roaming about the woods just taking in the sights of the large forest. He often learned a few things roaming about in those woods, Applejack occasionally joined him when she wasn't with her mom and baby sister, she wasn't a big fan of the woods instead she enjoyed towns and cities, the bustling life amused her and nature seemed to lifeless, surprisingly Macintosh only liked nature cause it was quiet and calm. Life was just simple there for him and simple was good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A grave loss

It wasn't long until Applebloom had become one and the family was all together, a small acquaint birthday party on the small silent farm was very nice and appealing to most of the family including Applebloom. All they ever did before that was farm and work, to Applebloom family time was the best thing and the most interesting. "Well bloom," Elstar said deeply "ah believe ya need to make a wish now." He carefully brought over a white cake with candles and said "Well darling its getting dark and I believe wishes come before twelve o'clock in the morning." He said setting down the cake. Applebloom closed her eyes and blew out the candles with a weak blow but it didn't rekindle. Elstar split the cake. "Say Applebloom what did you wish for?" Applejack queried. Just then Honey Crisp smacked applejacks forehead "The wish doesn't come true if she tells silly head." She said jokingly, the whole family chuckled at the pun and ate the cake. After they were done they sat around and chatted for a little while some jokes were pulled such as grandpas famous flight joke, he took anything orange and waved it like he was instructing a plane where to go which really wasn't funny to Big Macintosh and Applejack but they laughed to make him happy. They then threw away the garbage into a small wooden trashcan and went to bed, seeing as the grandparents had to go back to Ponyville tomorrow and work. Applejack and Applebloom went to their room while Mac slept on the couch and let his grandparents take his bed. Mac never went to sleep that night though he smelt smoke from somewhere he couldn't tell where though he looked around and heard footsteps coming down the stairs "M-Mac whats that smell?" grandpa said " I'm not quite sure grandpa it may be a fi" Just then loud shouts of horror came from upstairs "FIRE FIRE!" Mac jumped up and rushed to his parents room to see they had been burned badly but were still alive "MAC!" Elstar was leaning over the badly wounded body of his wife honey crisp " GET EVERYONE OF HERE NOW." Mac rushed to his sisters rooms but the door was consumed with fire he heard them scream but never like they were now, Macintosh took all the strength he had and knocked down the door "APPLEJACK GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He demanded. Applejack nodded and pulled Applebloom out of the house where they met the rest of there family except for Mac and grandpa….

"GRANDPA GRANDPA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Mac coughed "over over here…" Mac looked over to his grandfather lying under a pillar "Aren't they pretty?" he said gazing into the roof "w-what is?" Mac asked. His grandfather sat there as tear rolled down his face "Mac take care of your family, okay?" Grandpa said weakly "no grandpa…" Mac whimpered "You can't leave us now we need you we all do." There was no response, Mac began crying for the first time ever. " MAC GET OUT OF THERE." Mac turned around to see his injured dad yelling at him." Mac rushed out of the house and into the yard "GRANDPAS DEAD," he choked " HE- HES GONE NOW." Mac looked over at his mom to see everybody laying around her crying "momma?" he said, she only looked at him " My boy has grown up…" she slowly closed her eyes and went into an eternal sleep.

The next day they buried the two in the family cemetery they were all silent and quiet as they stood over the graves. After the funeral Elstar was nowhere to be seen, he had abandoned them there was no note, no sign, just nothing. Mac shook his head "Uhh granny we can't find dad." He said shaking his head slowly "Is it alright if we live with you for awhile?" "Well sonny, I thought ya would never ask!" she said said excitingly. They all went on a long hike home to Ponyville.


End file.
